Testing and Test Control Notation Version 3 (TTCN-3) is an internationally standardized testing language that applies to a variety of application domains and types of testing such as telecommunications protocols, real-time testing, software testing, automotive, load testing, finance, and other fields. For a complex system under test (SUT) the bottlenecks of current TTCN-3 compiler/debugger is performance, capacity, and reliability.
One prior art method of overcoming the limitations of TTCN-3 tools is using a TTCN-3 test system that is designed to compile the TTCN-3 test suite to C++. One existing prior art compiler uses third party tools, like VC, to obtain an executable test suite (ETS), dynamic configure system adapter, codec, and platform adapter. However, even translated into C++, the prior art system has the same limitations as TTCN-3.